lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Observer
XBOX * 411,961 HP at BR 114 on XBOX - Merthos 17:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) * 431,196 HP at BR 62 on XBOX - Merthos 10:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) PC * 426,512 ~ 430,777 HP Exactly at BR 61 ~ 87 - RushStriker 18:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) * 530,000 HP at BR 113 on PC Darrmok 14:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hard * ~500k HP at BR 102 - Pyrafk 19:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * ~550k HP at BR 115 - 2. May 2009 * 435,000 HP at BR 70 Darrmok 18:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) * 426,512 HP at BR 45 Romangelo 21:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) * 430,777 HP at BR 47 Romangelo 08:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) * 467,213 - 484,267 at BR 97 Sor'Kal 08:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) * 418 149/426 512/430 777/435 085 @ BR38, * 452 751 @ BR90, * 466 480 @ BR95, * 490 265 @ BR100, * 516 342 @ BR105, * 532 020 @ BR110, * 544 903 @ BR115, * 564 816 @ BR120, * 571 615 @ BR125, * 592 504 @ BR130, * 606 852 @ BR135, * 625 278 @ BR140, * 655 929/659 865 @ BR145+ Zephyr 22:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Since I got the same HP value on both BR 61 and BR 87, is there really a link between BR and Monsters' HP? - RushStriker 14:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :My feeling is that there is a min and max range, both connected to a min and max BR level. But there seem to be exceptions, some monsters have fairly constant HPs. As always, more data required, maybe you can get some more values later with a much higher BR. - Merthos 18:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'll surely be looking for more HP values and I'm thinking on playing the game again to get more clues about the HP calculations. I'll let you know in case I got something :)! - RushStriker 19:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :: I agree with what Merthos said. The BR does make a difference on majority of monsters but there are exception, where some monsters HP doesnt change no matter your BR. - Adie123 21:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::This particular guy is from AR and it might be a rare, but ingame it might just considered it as regular since there are few on the map and such, try a rare monster in a different place, also if you can change the value of BR then getting data might not be that bad, if we have exact hp for every br, we might even work out a formula Sarmu 23:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::: I'll try to make a table of a rare monster's HP per BR as soon as possible. I'll be posting it in its talk page when done! - RushStriker 06:10, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Some more drops Observers may drop oculus tooth too (PC version). It is a rare drop though, since I killed about 30 of them, captured like 10, and only got oculus tooth two times. BR 120+, normal mode, PC. Fedejico 18:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Trick against the observers I'm not sure whether battle tips should be added to the article or not, or if this trick or feature I noticed is common to other overdriven monsters. Anyway, what I've noticed is that if you silence or paralyze the observer, and he tries to use a sealed art (combat for paralysis, mystic for silence), the observer will lose all actions for that particular deadlock. So, if the observer first action while overdriven was Dispirit, and it gets silenced, the message "mystic arts have been sealed" will prompt as usual but the Observer will get no extra actions; it will lose all 5 for that particular deadlock. Fedejico 22:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) The main problem with these as anyone who has fought these is when it casts Overdrive since unless stopped as above, which is not always possible, it will regularly kill 2 unions irrespective of their HP. Noticed recently that sometimes they would not cast Overdrive at all in the battle and when this happened they were straightforward to kill. Then realised that the critical fact in this was Morale. If you can keep your morale up, e.g. take the opportunity to use these skills whenever possible Overdrive will not be cast, even when it is flashing red. (PC Version). Kadven 09:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I had morale at ~75% or so when it started to overdrive. After that he used Overdrive in every turn and since he attacked first regardless which union, there was no way to get the morale back up. And seems he can cast arts for unlimited amount of times, cause he used overdrive and ~5 AoE arts every round til the end of battle (at least 15 rounds after first overdrive). The only way i could do dmg, was to attack him with another union while he was deadlocked. Like this the deadlocked union died and then the other union engaged him without multideadlock, so he didnt attack back. (PC) Spike225 : This is exactly what I've experienced. At the beginning of the third turn (I think) the Observer starts overdriving, will do so again each following turn regardless of morale, and it seems to have an endless AP pool. Fedejico 18:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Kadven, but your theory is false. I tried it out, maxed out the morale and kept it up and he didnt use overdrive the first time. But at the second Observer he used it when i had the morale up til ~95%, and his hp wasnt even flashing. And on the third Oberserver i maxed out the morale with the first union in the second round and kept it that way (1 more dispirit III, and a flanking at the end). And got an overdrive at the next round. Luckly i had Lugh's Revenge and Bel'kwinith's Fury in attack queue. 380k dmg from the Bel'kwinith's Fury union kinda downed him. Maybe the morale lowers the chance that he will use it, but so far for me it seems just random and the way to avoid it is to be lucky. (PC) Spike225 11 May 2009 Hi Spike225, yes agree. Think that high morale just seems to just decrease the chance of overdrive, since subsequent to killing many more Observers, one did use overdrive dispite having near to 100% morale. Perhaps went through a lucky spell where overdrive was not being used. Kadven 15:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Another special trait of the Observers is that, apparently, once they begin to overdrive, they won't do so again if are prevented to do so (by means of cachexia, for instance). That is, if by the end of turn 6 (already overdriven) you hit one Observer with cachexia, it won't overdrive again (at least it didn't the four or five extra turns it lasted). Fedejico 18:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) cannot capture any observers. Anyone have some tips to capture them?--Marynell 15:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Confirm the trick with caxexia. If you use caxexia even before it casts overdrive for the first time, it will not cast it. Well, caxexia reduces AP sot it only does what it's suposed to do. You have to keep casting in case Observer regains its AP. Then, it only depends on how prepared are you to drag it to hell... he he! :Using cachexia once every 2 rounds is enough to prevent overdrive. It seems to need the full 2 normal rounds to gain enough AP to use it, but once it gains that AP, the overdrive turns give it enough subsequent AP to keep casting it every round. Also, Land Mine's occasional Charge Down effect can delay Overdrive from time to time, Blackout can help as well, as it prevents Observer from acting/gaining AP.T0rin 15:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Can't confirm this, Observer used in my 2nd fight in the 2nd round immediately Overdrive, so to be sure you better use it every round! In the first fight he used it first in round 4, but there i did 350k damage in the earlier rounds.Sor'Kal 08:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Small Note !!! I had a suprising experience while fighting the Observer ... I was fighting him with one group only and trying to get him down with two rounds. I used Rattail formation and it did devolped to Dragontail which gave a massive attack power. The thing is when one of my Leaders is ready to perform a Unique Art and the whole groups is set on fire , for example if Rush had the Unique Art Omnistrike appear in the command menu , I have noticed that the Observer missed all it's Overdrive. In fact not only Rush move but almost all the other Leaders special moves and it seem the Observer keep missing all it's overdrive when one of those Leaders is going to use the special move. I don't know if this subject been mentioned before but I thought it's worth mentioning. --Beowulf1819 23:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Yup, it's mentioned in several places over the wiki but one more doesn't hurt. Having a unique art in the command queue gives insane evasion to the union until it is performed. It is not 100% though, you can still get hit (especially with 5 attacks), but it works most of the time. On the other hand if the Observer comes after the unique art, this doesn't help. Drake178 07:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Tips To easily defeat an Observer, prepare 4 unions, each union capable of using reviving other fallen union. During the first 2 rounds, send 3 unions to deadlock the Observer; keep away the one union from it. After the third rounds onward, the Observer will use Overdrive at the start of each round. In order to kill it safely, initiate the following sequences: * Command the three union that deadlocked the Observer to attack it. Two union will terminated. * Command the other union to aid the either union that deadlocked the Observer and HOPE that it will revive one of the terminated union. (do NOT deadlock it!) Now, you should have 2 free unions, 1 dead union and 1 union which was deadlocked to the Observer. To win, simply do the following loop: * Command 1 free union to hit the Observer. * Command the deadlocked union to hit the Observer as well. * Command the other free union to revive the fallen union. The battle sequence will be as follows: * The deadlocked union WILL be killed immediately by the Observer. * One free union will hit the Observer AND remain untouched (A monster cannot engage a deadlock twice). This union will die next round. * The other free union will revive the fallen union. * By the end of the round you will have 2 free unions, 1 dead union and 1 union deadlocked to the Observer AGAIN. Repeat until the Observer terminated. Tips by '''Ryan Elian''' Overdrive within second round/fourth round I don't know if this is an irregular way for an Observer to act or not but it happened to my game(PC). I did damage somewhere close to 300,000. It also used Overdrive on the fourth round, it's HP I believe to be above half. BR 83.Suikoarke 10:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I've found that if I do >200k damage in the first two rounds (PC, Hard mode, BR122) it won't use Overdrive in the third. If it's flashing red (i.e. under 25% health) it won't use overdrive at all. It's also highly susceptible to Black Out (or perhaps my characters have lots of weapons which cause it - either way it's very helpful). RubberSoul 18:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree that the Overdrive trigger seems to be based on how much damage you've done in the previous rounds. It never uses Overdrive in the first round, but it seems that after that you need to pass some damage threshold to prevent Overdrive. --Valyana 03:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Overdrive i think overdrive is too much for this boss...he can hit all of man in one union with smokes and paralyz and other area effect spells...i have 2 team 9999 health and one 8k health and one 9500 health and cant kill this boss I believe it was written in one of the above statements that in Overdrive, Observer WILL terminate your union, unless you're on a lucky stroke on Unique Arts or somehow silenced AND paralyzed him. Suikoarke 08:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I know most people don't like Overdrive but would you believe it as much fun to use yourself as it as annoying to have used against you! Legendary Scout + Overdrive = Overdriven for 3 or 4 turns due to Buff Duration! Rush spammed 5 land mines in 1 turn for me using Overdrive/Band of Champions (read this as Band of Champions modified to Base/Enlightened 7 Milton's Iron Will). It's quite fun, but it'd be overkill in anything but Mystic Seal against tough enemies. The other problem with Overdrive is friendly unions only charge AP once a turn and actions cost a lot than enemies. Enemies charge AP on each action of a turn, so Overdrive is really only good for them. This signature was complements of the chef! 09:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) man i dont know any other way to describe this observer other than a cheater. xbox br 101 5 unions and cant seem 2 get anywhere. the trouble is when he overdrives like everyone talks about i dont know if it happens to everyone else but he overdrives indefinately till he dwindles me 2 death. i fought him for 2 hours one time and i didnt even get him to flash red. the biggest prob is when he overdrives every time union engages him he goes first so they die before i can hit him once. i get maybe 1 or 2 hits every 10 rounds or so. someone needs to tell microsoft that this particular monster isnt cute or funny nor is it any fun when u feel like the game is cheating. well, try to deal at least 30k to 50k damage per turn, hv 1 union always flank it, 2 deadlock it and 1 'recover your hp'. 1st turn, hv all unions engage it. 1 of them will flank it, that union will always get 'strike from aside' command as long as u keep using this command but hv only 1 member has recovery skill, or else the other unions will not hv the command 'recover ur hp'. At the 2nd turn, hv only 2 unions deadlock it, 1 flanks and 1 'recover ur hp'. At 3rd or 4th turn, it will use overdrive and only 1 of the deadlocked unions will die, the other 1 will get free hit. Another1 will flank it, the last union will revive the fallen1. Quick note regarding Overdrive 3: it seems to happen before BR 120. It used it on me at BR 113. (See video here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ba6TeeyJExY at 1:53, BR level is listed at the end of the video.) Maybe it's BR 110? ZlothX (talk) 22:05, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : The BR listed is the enemy's BR. At your BR of 113, the Observer could be anywhere from BR121 to 125, thus meeting the BR requirement of using Overdrive III. Zephyr (talk) 22:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Reya's Note I just defeated an observer and recieved no drops at all, so Reya's note as being always, is not accurate / just killed another and no reya's note, going to remove the always comment from Reya's Note Matt1912, quick note im currently 0/6 on Reya's note XBOX: I too just faced an Observer which is probably the hardest monster in the game, and no Reya's Note. I think it's confirmed that it's not a certain drop. Also what were the developers thinking when they made this monster go into Overdrive at the beginning of every round. It's almost certain death for all my unions and they all have +8k HP. This game goes downhill after Disc 1. Gorgeousss 18:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Killed Observers 110 times, got 0/110 Reya's note. Will test again later.--Jay222 19:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) A little tip to beat the observers. I just noticed that if you have 5 unions in your army, you can probably distract it by flanking and attacking it by the rear. That way...BAM! You won! I do 5 unions also starting at BR 40ish, and stat grind on these instead of Ancbolders on the 360 --------------------------- For those that don't have cachexia, Hit em with silence arts & knockout arts or item art like stun bomb. If you get the chance to summon, take it!! Like someone mention above one union must stay in deadlock (summon would be perfect for that) so that any flank or rear attack would not get hit back. Once it's muted, it only attack me with laser beam and AOE lightning, be in a spread formation to lessen damage. Example= Box, Unicorn, Picket Fences, Draw Bridge...take your pick to suite your characters. Always take the option to side attack because its a free hit, use other to heal or hit em with silence & knockout technique. In each union should have ability to revive and another person to heal. I found 5 union to also be a little easier. With a summon it be 6. These observer wasn't that hard on my 1st run to reach Demigod(BR 100?).But since I've beaten Demigod, I came back to search for Brynhildr....these observer became quite a challenge(BR 112)normal game 1st run (PC). ~~tommybyte~~ Farming Death Cornea While this can be a pain to do, I have found in the 2 Observers I have ever killed offering Cornea's in the split, they produced 2 EACH, not just 1. So they are a pain but well worth it for making a Charm of Guiding. (I don't know what split rates are like on Death, still trying to get them to pop!)